Mélange Surprenant
by Karen Killa
Summary: Après avoir découverts des stèles recouvertes d'une écriture étrange, les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont transportés dans un autre monde, celui de la sorcellerie, un monde de magie qui est malheureusement en guerre. Entre trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, découvrir et courtiser leurs âmes soeurs, avec une guerre en plus. Ils auront du postOrder,SoulMates Marks,FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Les Shirohige étaient de très bonne humeur, ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelle île, et même si elle n'était pas peuplée, ça avait été une aventure intéressante, il y avait eu pleins de ruines étranges sur une île remplie de verdure et de fleurs, tout était assez net étrangement, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses à ce mystère. Ce qui les avait le plus intrigué en revanche étaient les ruines et les écritures dessus, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant, très différent des ponéglyphes même. Parce que même si ils ne savaient pas lire cette écriture unique au monde et difficile à déchiffrer ainsi qu'interdite, ils savaient quand même l'identifier. En plus les écritures étranges n'étaient pas du tout sur des blocs indestructibles comme d'habitude, non c'était sur des pierres mais comme l'avait démontré Bleiheim par accident, ses pierres étaient cassables. En sa défense le commandant de la neuvième division ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Les curieux de l'équipage avaient avec la permission et le soutien de leur capitaine, ou Oyaji, pris la plupart des pierres étranges à bord. Ils voulaient identifier leur langage ainsi que comprendre qui les avait écrit et pourquoi surtout.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est supposé représenter. Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas juste des gribouillis d'enfants ?" Thatch demanda pour la énième fois à un Marco de plus en plus agacé

Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division, était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec les cheveux roux qu'il coiffait en un pompadour défiant la gravité, et réussissant à battre le temps que son âme sœur, Izo le commandant de la seizième division, mettait dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que ces deux là avaient leur propre salle de bain parce que sinon ce serait assez problématique le matin, déjà que rien qu'à deux ils se chamaillaient en permanence pour obtenir la pièce en premier ou pour pousser l'autre à en sortir. Il leur arrivait même d'aller dans les salles de bain de leur propre division quand leur conjoint mettait trop de temps. Thatch était un grand farceur et passait son temps à rependre de la joie, selon lui, ou de l'idiotie, selon les autres, sur le Moby Dick, en particulier sur ses frères les plus sérieux. Particulièrement Marco, le commandant de la première division, le second d'Oyaji et celui considéré comme l'aîné par tout le monde à bord, même ceux qui étaient plus vieux que lui.

Marco faisait une tête de plus que Thatch, qui était quand même grand avec son mètre quatre-vingt. Il était blond et ses cheveux étaient dans une forme assez ressemblante à celle d'un palmier, et avait emmené pas mal de blague sur le fait qu'il avait une tête d'ananas, surtout par Thatch qui avait été envoyé à la mer un nombre assez impressionnant de fois, il portait un pantalon noir, avec à la taille un foulard bleu turquoise et une veste violette dégageant sa poitrine et affichant son tatouage représentant la marque de l'équipage.

L'homme était bien plus sérieux que l'autre commandant, même si il aimait rire et passer du temps avec ses nakamas, il tolérait en revanche la plupart des remarques de Thatch, sachant que non seulement l'homme cherchait à obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais qu'en plus il faisait ça pour le faire rire et le détendre. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment, plutôt le contraire même, mais il appréciait le sentiment quand même. Il appréciait beaucoup moins quand son ami le faisait rencontrer plein de gens dans l'espoir qu'il trouve son âme sœur, mais bon, il n'arrivait pas à faire stopper Thatch, et les deux seules personnes qui pourraient y arriver n'était pas du même avis que Marco. Izo, le compagnon de Thatch, était un romantique et il était du même avis, à savoir que le Second de l'équipage devait trouver son âme sœur. L'autre personne, Oyaji le laissait faire aussi, premièrement parce qu'il aimait bien voir son premier commandant réagir aux commentaires de Thatch, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il craignait que son fils ait perdu espoir de la trouver un jour et que tant que Thatch était là, il persévérait à la place du blond.

L'ambiance était assez détendue à bord en général, les pirates faisant une fois de plus la fête pour leur découverte pendant que d'autres étudiaient les stèles d'écritures, majoritairement Vista et Marco pendant que Joz observait et que Thatch était une nuisance.

Alors que Vista et Marco étaient en train d'essayer de trouver un sens à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, ou une répétition de certains symboles, Thatch faisait des commentaires ou touchait les symboles curieux.

"Il y a un truc bizarre quand on les touche." Thatch finit par remarquer en étant un peu plus sérieux

"Comment ça ?" Vista demanda en regardant son ami, son frère, Thatch n'était pas un idiot, il aimait juste s'amuser c'était tout

"Je sais pas comment le décrire, mais il y a quelque chose ça j'en suis sûr." Thatch dit en continuant à les toucher

Soudain la stèle qu'il était en train de toucher s'illumina et les autres firent de même un instant après. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la stèle, craignant qu'elle n'explose, tout en insultant Thatch au passage, mais reculer fut inutile. Le Moby Dick fut entouré de cette lueur provenant des stèles, avant de disparaître du Nouveau Monde.

Les sorciers étant dans l'école pour protection et défense, furent de suite sur la défensive en voyant un énorme navire apparaître sur le lac. Les combattants ne perdirent d'ailleurs pas de temps à sortir, baguette à la main, pour étudier de plus près la situation. Dumbledore et Scrimgeour à leur tête.


	2. Arrivée chez les sorciers

**Coucou**

 **Merci de me lire**

 **Franchement je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle fic serait aussi bien accueillie de suite, j'en suis très heureuse et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le résumé, ce sera vraiment AU pour le monde d'Harry Potter, j'expliquerai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire bien sûr, mais pour être claire, après la mort de Sirius, Angélique a décidé de changer de mode de fonctionnement et ça a eu beaucoup de conséquences. Par exemple Dumbledore vit toujours, de même que Voldemort.**

 **Ensuite, dans certaine de mes fics je suis plutôt contre Hermione et Ron, ce ne sera pas le cas ici. Ils l'ont soutenu vraiment et ont été de vrais amis. Dumbledore par contre va se prendre pas mal de réflexions, de même que Scrimgeour et d'autres.**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, mais je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Bisous**

Luna et Padma durent retenir un juron en voyant la situation, les deux anciennes serdaigles avaient fait de leur mieux pour que personne ne remarque l'absence de leurs amis qui étaient partis de Poudlard sans permission. D'un point de vue purement technique, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la permission de quiconque, ils étaient tous adultes depuis un moment et des combattants expérimentés, mais elles savaient que le directeur et le ministre ne le verraient pas de cette manière, particulièrement pour l'Héritière Potter et également la personne qu'ils avaient décrété responsable pour tuer Voldemort.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi jusque là sans trop de soucis, elles se doutaient que Alastor Maugrey se doutait de quelque chose, mais il tiendrait sa langue, il avait confiance dans le jugement des plus jeunes et en plus il aimait bien Angélique Potter, qu'il avait formé à la demande de la jeune femme quand elle était encore adolescente, plus encore il comprenait les raisons qui les avaient poussé à partir, il aurait fait la même chose en échange et il aurait voulu qu'on fasse pareil pour lui. Padma et Luna avaient donc réussi à cacher le départ de leurs amis, mais là ce n'était plus possible, parce que Dumbledore et Scrimgeour se rendraient compte du soucis à présent, en effet leur groupe serait sorti de suite pour protéger l'école de cette nouvelle menace, mais ils n'étaient pas là.

"Où sont ils ?" Scrimgeour demanda avec colère, ses traits encore plus fermés que d'habitude

"On n'en sait rien, Hermione et Ali nous ont dit qu'elles allaient faire des recherches, pour les jumeaux ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient des expériences en cours. On n'en sait pas plus." Padma dit fermement, l'indienne ment, elle le sait mais elle ment bien, et étant une bonne occlumens, personne ne pourra l'attraper dans son mensonge. Elle pourrait dire la vérité, mais Ali leur a interdit, ne voulant pas les mêler dans des soucis si ça tournait mal.

Alors même si elle voudrait faire autrement, elle ment, tout comme Luna, parce que la petite blonde savait aussi bien qu'elle, que sinon ça pourrait les mettre en danger, elles ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attirer trop leur attention. Padma était énervée de voir le traitement que ces deux idiots faisaient subir à son amie, à celle qui l'avait sauvé sans une once d'hésitation alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine, mais surtout c'était le fait qu'elle voyait qu'Ali était en train d'abandonner, ils pouvaient tous le voir, elle se battait toujours et ils savaient que tant que Voldemort serait vivant elle continuerait à le faire, mais en même temps c'était aussi visible qu'elle ne pensait pas survivre après.

Ça horrifiait Padma, parce que la jeune femme à la peau foncée, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, ne voulait pas imaginer un monde où Angelique n'était pas avec elle. Ali avait été sa force après l'attaque d'inferi lors de leur septième année à Poudlard, Padma avait été horrifiée par ses cicatrices, surtout celle qu'elle avait au visage, mais Ali l'avait aidé et soutenu, lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être idiote et si son âme sœur avait un problème avec le fait qu'elle avait une cicatrice c'était qu'il ne la méritait pas de toute façon, et qu'elle lui botterait les fesses. Padma avait réussi à remonter la pente peu à peu, soutenue par Ali et les autres, et à présent elle n'avait plus trop de problème avec la marque de griffures qui partait de son oeil, et elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de le garder intact elle le savait, continuait sur sa joue avant d'arriver en dessous de son oreille. Les marques étaient profondes, c'était pas beau à voir, mais ses amis la regardaient sans soucis et c'était comme si ils ne la voyaient pas. En plus elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir reçu des cicatrices.

Luna avait les mêmes pensées, son expression était en général légère, ça ne changeait que quand un ami était blessé ou qu'ils allaient se battre, du coup là encore elle avait l'air calme et tranquille, contrairement à Padma qui avait comme souvent une expression sévère, ils portaient tous des masques, c'était une obligation pour survivre cette guerre, mais ils faisaient en sorte de savoir quand ceux avec qui ils étaient proches, portaient ces masques. Elle pouvait donc voir à quel point Padma était furieuse contre les deux sorciers devant elles, et aussi qu'elle était inquiète de ce qui se passait, mais elle le cachait, tout comme Luna. Angélique leur avait demandé de ne rien dire, et Luna obéirait toujours à Lyra. Elle lui avait donné sa loyauté et elle savait que c'était réciproque, Lyra faisait en sorte de les protéger, même si ça voulait dire les tenir à distance. Elle lui avait donné une chance, une famille et des amis, et Luna ne l'oublierait pas. Lyra avait même voulu que ses amis l'abandonnent, et elle le voulait souvent, dans le sens où elle savait que c'était dangereux pour eux d'être lié à la dernière Potter, elle les voulait à ses côtés parce qu'elle leur faisait confiance, uniquement en eux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour autant. Elle s'était résignée, surtout à cause, ou grâce, à Hermione qui avait hurlé sur sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, que dans tous les cas ils étaient en danger et qu'ils préféraient se battre à ses côtés.

Luna continua donc de se taire, ne cédant rien devant Scrimgeour et Dumbledore, elle n'était pas une occlumens, loin de là même, mais son esprit était quand même protégé parce qu'elle ne pensait pas comme le reste des gens. Lorsque Hermione avait testé ses défenses, la sorcière brune était vraiment douée en légilimencie, elle avait dit que l'esprit de Luna était comme un labyrinthe dans le brouillard. Impossible à percer.

"Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, Angélique reviendra bientôt et nous aurons une discussion avec elle sur les conséquences de ses actions. Nous devrions plutôt nous soucier de cet étrange navire, je n'en ai jamais vu de tel." Dumbledore déclara en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation

Ils avaient après tout un énorme navire dans le lac, bien plus grand que celui de Durmstrang plus de dix ans auparavant lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait précédé cette guerre. La plupart des sorciers adultes, et en état de se battre étaient devant ce bateau, à plus ou moins de distance selon leur ordre d'arrivée, leurs ordres aussi...;

Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient entendre différentes discussions autour d'elles, ils avaient remarqué le pavillon noir et la tête de mort, mais c'était pas du tout comme la marque des Ténèbres, ça n'avait même rien à voir, enfin à part pour la tête de mort, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de serpent ou de quoique ce soit. En plus ce n'était pas le style des mangemorts de faire une entrée pareille et d'attendre aussi longtemps avant d'attaquer.

"L'emblème sur la voile, ça me fait penser à un navire pirate." Justin Finch-Finchley, un ancien de Poutsouffle dit doucement, étant né-moldu il avait lu des histoires de pirates, des histoires qui n'étaient pas connues, ou en tout cas pas autant, dans le monde sorcier. Le brun avait bien changé lui aussi depuis Poudlard, avec les années de combat ses yeux marrons étaient devenus plus durs et froids, à part quand il était avec son âme sœur et ses amis.

"IL se serait allié avec des pirates ?" Ernie MacMillian, son meilleur ami demanda inquiet, le blond était lui aussi différent, bien qu'ayant toujours des moments où il était très cérémonieux, ce qui était pratique quand ils devaient discuter une alliance ou interroger un prisonnier, il arrivait à leur faire perdre le fil et à répondre plus avec leurs émotions et instinctivement que ce qu'ils auraient fait, pour la plus grande fierté de son âme sœur, l'ancienne serpentard, Lily Moon.

"IL a peut être rien à voir avec tout ça." Lavande dit avec espoir, après tout comment aurait il pu passer via toutes les protections qui entouraient Poudlard ? Il serait venu directement sinon. Elle avait bien changé depuis ses années à Poudlard où elle était la fille populaire, qui aimait parler de la mode sans arrêt, la jeune femme était devenue plus sérieuse au fil des années, comme eux tous, mais elle avait réussi à garder sa lumière et son optimisme, même après avoir été griffé au visage par Greyback, beaucoup la jugeait défigurée, mais Lavande portait ses cicatrices dignement et sans le moindre embarras, encouragée par le fait que son âme sœur, Seamus n'avait pas le moindre problème avec elles, la trouvant toujours magnifique.

"Il vaut mieux l'espérer, parce que si c'est vraiment lié à lui, alors il a trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, malgré toutes les protections, y compris celles qu'on a ajouté." Seamus dit gravement, l'irlandais aimait toujours plaisanter, et tout comme les jumeaux arrivait souvent à détendre l'atmosphère, mais là la situation était sérieuse, ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'idiot et il le savait. Le blond était un des combattants les plus dangereux de leur génération, alliant l'entraînement qu'Angélique avait donné à beaucoup durant leur trois dernières années à Poudlard, et continuant même après, à un grand amour et une énorme connaissance des explosifs. Seamus était craint par les mangemorts, surtout quand il était avec les jumeaux Weasley, à eux trois ils formaient une équipe de choc.

Angélique avait en effet décidé de continuer l'Association de Défense, comme elle l'avait appelé, plutôt que l'Armée de Dumbledore le surnom qui avait été donné par amusement l'année précédente en luttant contre Ombrage. Associant ses propres recherches avec certains sorts que lui apprenaient Maugrey, ils avaient tous atteint un bon niveau, aidé aussi par le fait qu'ils avaient revu tout les sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, une idée d'Hermione. Ils avaient été sceptique au début, mais après avoir vu Ron transformé des brindilles en aiguilles et les faire léviter sur les mangemorts, les immobilisant avant de permettre leur capture, ... ils avaient été convaincu.

"Où est Ali ? Et où sont les autres ?" Seamus demanda discrètement à Padma et Luna une fois que les deux femmes furent à côté de lui, s'étant écartées de Dumbledore et Scrimgeour aussi rapidement que possible sans attirer l'attention.

"Ils sont partis chercher Neville." Padma répondit sur le même ton

Seamus hocha la tête, il s'en doutait mais il préférait être sûr, il aurait bien voulu aller avec eux mais il comprenait que sur ce genre de mission, la discrétion était importante et pour cela un petit groupe était pour le mieux, en plus ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'école sans protection. Et si Angélique avait dit qu'ils allaient secourir Neville et demander des volontaires, ils l'auraient tous été. C'était pour le mieux, et puis ce n'était pas surprenant. Angélique n'abandonnait jamais personne, même quand la personne était morte elle faisait en sorte de récupérer son corps pour lui donner des funérailles dignes, elle avait fait ça pour Dean, son meilleur ami, et elle le ferait pour tout les autres. Les mangemorts tentaient de la piéger en général, profitant de ça, mais elle n'était pas idiote et elle était prudente, prenant toujours avec elle les meilleurs pour chaque mission. Et elle arrivait quand même à être imprévisible. Elle avait été capturé par moment bien sûr, mais elle s'en était toujours tirée, le plus souvent parce que Voldemort voulait que sa mort soit publique et pleine de spectacle pour montrer sa grandeur. Ça ou le fait que les mangemorts avaient des ordres les interdisant de la tuer, elle risquait quand même sa vie quand elle se battait, mais elle se débrouillait, et eux aussi. Par occasion ils avaient aussi réussi à la sauver, il fallait bien qu'ils renvoient l'ascenseur quand même.

Leur discussion s'arrêta ensuite, en effet les occupants du navire descendaient à terre, leur apparence était quelque peu surprenante, ils étaient tous habillés de manière assez étrange, pour eux en tout cas, ils avaient des tailles très différentes aussi, la plupart étaient très grands, certains étaient même plus grand qu'Hagrid qui faisait quand même à trois mètres cinquante. Ce qui était surprenant aussi, c'était leurs armes, pas un n'avait de baguette magique, à la place ils avaient des épées ou des armes à feu.

Mais qui étaient ces gens ?

* * *

Marco ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la situation actuelle, une fois que la lumière qui les avait emporté avait disparu, prenant avec elle la sensation d'être aspiré qu'il avait ressenti et il n'était pas le seul, tous l'avaient éprouvé, ils s'étaient retrouvés entre une forêt et un énorme château qui datait visiblement de plusieurs siècles. Et en plus, leurs log pose spécialisés pour le Nouveau Monde ne fonctionnaient plus, les aiguilles tournaient en permanence comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait aucune destination possible. C'était la première fois qu'un cas pareil se présentait.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, non ça serait trop simple encore, ils avaient apparemment changé de monde et les sorciers, parce qu'apparemment dans ce monde il y avait des foutus sorciers, c'était logique non ? Les sorciers donc, n'avaient en plus pas la moindre idée pour les renvoyer chez eux, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace restante d'une telle magie, comme leur avait expliqué un vieux manipulateurs aux gouts vestimentaires douteux, et oui il savait de quoi il parlait ils étaient des pirates après tout, et aucun d'entre eux n'oserait porter une telle tenue dans une telle couleur, et apparemment ce Dumbledore avec tout un tas d'autre noms, était le seul vu que tout les autres sorciers avaient des couleurs plus normales. Certains portaient des robes, mais pas tous, les plus jeunes apparemment préféraient des pantalons simples avec des hauts simples.

Il était un peu surpris de voir autant de monde, surtout près à se battre et ayant déjà combattu, c'était visible rien qu'à leur posture, c'était des combattants. Certains avaient même les cicatrices pour le prouver. Voir ce Dumbledore tenter de manipuler Oyaji était assez amusant à observer, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il y arrive, Oyaji était un capitaine pirate et un bon stratège. Il savait faire attention aux détails.

Soudain un animal apparut, non une illusion d'animal, qui se mit à parler à ce Dumbledore. C'était un lynx.

"L'objet n'était pas là bas, c'était une fausse piste." une voix grave en sortit

Le message était pour le moins étrange, mais il avait clairement une signification pour les deux sorciers qui semblaient être en charge puisqu'ils apparurent tout les deux frustrés par cette nouvelle. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à partir, une fois que Oyaji promit de ne pas attaquer le château ou ses occupants tant qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués en retour. Après leur départ la plupart des autres sorciers partirent également, ne laissant qu'un petit groupe derrière, il avait dit que leur spécialiste en recherche n'était pas là pour le moment mais que une certaine Miss Patil pourrait peut être commencer à les aider.

Ils étaient trois à s'approcher d'eux, deux femmes et un homme, Marco devait reconnaître qu'il était assez impressionné par le fait qu'ils ne montraient aucune peur, mais il n'y avait pas non plus d'arrogance. La blonde avait l'air accueillante mais ailleurs également, la brune avait l'air sérieuse et prête à se mettre au travail mais aussi un peu enthousiaste, c'était le même genre d'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage de ses frères devant un problème particulièrement intéressant pour eux. Le blond quand à lui avait l'air protecteur mais calme, il protégerait les deux femmes si nécessaire mais il ne chercherait pas les problèmes.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Seamus Finnigan, voici Padma Patil et Luna Lovegood." l'homme se présenta avant de désigner tour à tour chaque femme qui firent un signe de tête ou un coucou de la main. "Vous avez dit au Directeur que vous étiez tombé sur une tablette étrange, pourriez vous nous la montrer ?"

Sur un signe d'Oyaji, Thatch emmena doucement et délicatement une des tablettes qu'ils avaient trouvé, il était évident qu'il allait la jouer discret pendant quelques temps après sa gaffe. Ce fut la brune qui s'avança pour l'examiner, transformant un rocher en une table pour la poser et étudier plus facilement la stèle, les deux autres la laissèrent faire.

"Vous avez l'air tendus." Oyaji remarqua en les observant "On peut savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?"

"Si vous vouliez du calme, vous êtes mal tombés, on est en guerre. Désolé pour l'accueil." Seamus répondit en regardant le capitaine pirate droit dans les yeux

"En guerre yoi ? Contre qui ?" Marco ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, c'était pour le moins curieux, est ce qu'ils luttaient contre des gens sans magie ? Il était vraiment curieux de cet endroit, bien sûr il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux, mais il allait profiter au maximum de cette expérience, il y avait forcément des choses intéressantes à apprendre.

"D'autres sorciers, ils veulent exterminer tout ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs et prendre le total contrôle de notre société. On est pas intéressé par cette idée et du coup on se bat." Padma répondit sans lever la tête des stèles

"Les deux hommes qui nous ont parlé, qu'est ce qu'ils représentent pour vous yoi ? On a pas vraiment compris leurs titres." Marco demanda ensuite, il ne précisa pas qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les titres en questions, ils ne sentaient pas ses hommes c'était évident et du coup ils resteraient méfiants.

"Albus Dumbledore, celui avec la barbe blanche, est le directeur de l'école de magie de notre pays et il a beaucoup de pouvoir politique, il est aussi une des rares personnes à que le chef du camp opposé craint de combattre. Rufus Scrimgeour, est le chef de notre gouvernement, il est le Premier Ministre." Seamus répondit le plus simplement possible

"Des politiciens." Joz dit avec mépris "Pas étonnant alors qu'ils aient tenté de nous manipuler."

"Oui, on est désolé mais le gouvernement souffre d'une infestation de nargole." la blonde, non Luna dit en croisant pour la première fois le regard des pirates, mais pas de n'importe qui, le regard estomaqué du commandant de la troisième division. Joz s'était toujours demandé quelle sorte de personne prononcerait ses mots, qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, pour autant ils étaient marqués sur son épaule droite, dans une écriture légère et féminine. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il rencontrerait cette personne, son _âme sœur,_ dans un autre monde, qu'elle serait une sorcière, mais surtout qu'elle aurait l'air aussi fragile. Mais en réalité il se moquait de tout ça, pour le moment en tout cas, il avait enfin rencontré la personne qui avait la capacité de le compléter en tout point, avec qui il pourrait si ça marchait, passer le restant de ces jours avec elle. Et elle était absolument parfaite, on dirait une petite fée avec ses cheveux blonds pâles, ses yeux bleus, mais surtout sa taille fine et le fait qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Il pouvait déjà se voir avec elle blottie contre lui.

Luna de son côté ne pouvait pas nier éprouver de la surprise, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle rencontrerait son âme sœur aujourd'hui. Elle était contente que ce soit le cas néanmoins, elle espérait juste qu'il ne la rejette pas en apprenant à la connaître. Ou quand les autres auraient fini de le menacer pour qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir. Elle avait encore plus hâte que Lyra rentre à présent, après tout ce serait amusant de la voir intimider quelqu'un tellement plus grand qu'elle, et elle savait que l'héritière Potter l'intimiderait, elle était douée pour ça.

Ça serait intéressant en tout cas.


	3. Un peu de peur

Joz et Luna étaient visiblement parfaitement content en s'observant mutuellement, pour le plus grand amusement des pirates présents, en effet ils n'avaient jamais vu leur strict commandant aussi choqué et presque émerveillé, ils pouvaient comprendre bien sûr. C'était son âme sœur après tout, mais pour les commandants et le capitaine, les seuls qui étaient suffisamment proches au final vu que le reste des pirates étaient sur le navire, c'était très amusant donc.

La scène fut en revanche rapidement interrompue par le son d'un coup et un cri de douleur. L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers les deux autres sorciers présents pour voir que le jeune homme, Seamus, se tenait l'arrière du crâne et que la sorcière mâte de peau le regardait avec sévérité et la main levée.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé sérieux ? J'ai rien fait." Seamus ne perdit pas de temps à protester

"Tu allais, laisse les tranquille." Padma rétorqua de suite, l'ancienne serdaigle pouvait être vive quand cela concernait la vie amoureuse de ses proches et les garçons surprotecteurs. Elle savait à quel point Luna avait attendu la rencontre avec son âme sœur, plus que la plupart des gens en réalité vu qu'elle avait été longtemps exclus, pour elle c'était la personne qui l'accepterait, la seule. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé avant d'avoir rencontré Angélique, mais même après avoir gagné l'amitié de la jeune femme, Luna avait continué à attendre.

Padma était protectrice de la blonde, c'était évident, Luna était une des plus jeunes, son apparence la faisait passer pour fragile, elle était spéciale pour eux, une lumière qui leur rendait espoir, mais aussi elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégé plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement porté d'intérêt dans les actions de Chang et des autres, mais elle avait su que les 'populaires' n'étaient pas particulièrement tendres avec Luna et elle avait laissé faire.

Elle allait néanmoins aider Luna à avoir des discussions avec son pirate, après tout elle savait parfaitement qu'Ali allait bien faire comprendre à l'âme sœur de Luna ce qui lui arriverait si il la rendait malheureuse, pas la peine de lui tenir le même discours donc, puisque ce qu'Ali ne penserait pas à dire Hermione le ferait, ou inversement selon qui lui parle en premier. Et puis, les deux sorcières n'arrêteraient pas de suite les surprotecteurs du groupe, les limiteraient sans aucun doute, mais elles voudraient sans aucun doute voir de quoi le pirate était fait et si il avait ce qui était nécessaire pour Luna. Après tout tous les âmes sœurs ne fonctionnaient pas, c'était rare certes, mais possible, et les deux sorcières en charge de leur groupe, le savaient mieux que beaucoup.

"Une petite castration c'était pas grand chose." Seamus protesta, faisant pâlir Joz qui était presque sûr que le jeune homme était parfaitement sérieux, les pirates autour étaient partagés entre hilarité, curiosité et inquiétude, une toute petite pointe d'inquiétude certes, mais c'était présent. Après tout ils ne savaient pas du tout les capacités des sorciers et leur limites.

"Hey, pas de castration." Luna protesta ensuite, faisant rougir Joz qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions faciales visiblement.

Heureusement avant que ses frères ne puissent commencer à le charrier, quelqu'un arriva. Une jeune femme blonde, mais pas le blond pâle de Luna, non un blond qui faisait plus penser à des épis de maïs et des yeux marrons. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et un air particulièrement inquiet.

"Hannah, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Seamus demanda de suite, ignorant pour le moment ses projets de castration

Hannah Abbot était une guérisseuse de leur camp, bien qu'une combattante douée, elle avait préféré apprendre l'art des soins, une chose qui convenait très bien au caractère doux de l'ancienne poufsouffle. Il était assez amusant de la voir totalement stressée une minute, et la suivante très à l'aise si elle devait soigner quelqu'un. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi douée que Madame Pomfresh, elle avait quand même du talent. Elle était très impliquée dans la guerre, encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère durant leur sixième année, elle avait failli quitter Poudlard, mais Neville, son âme sœur l'avait convaincu de rester, ça et le fait qu'elle voulait venger sa mère et apprendre à se battre. Chose qu'Angélique proposait volontiers. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour elle, en effet Neville son fiancé, il avait demandé un mois auparavant, avait été capturé lors d'une mission. Il avait mené un groupe pour protéger un village d'une attaque de loup garous, il avait été écarté de son groupe avant d'être capturé par des mangemorts présents. Hannah avait été inconsolable depuis et avait refusé de quitter leur chambre à part pour aller à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh s'assurait qu'elle mange.

"J'ai reçu un patronus de Neville pour me dire qu'il arrivait." Hannah expliqua avec de l'espoir dans les yeux

A ces mots les trois sorciers sourirent soulagés, il était impossible de tromper un patronus vu qu'il était formé à partir des meilleurs souvenirs d'une personne, et même si c'était les mêmes souvenirs entre deux personnes, l'animal serait quand même différent parce que les gens ne se concentraient pas sur les mêmes choses. Les patronus d'âmes sœurs pouvaient être complémentaires, un cerf et une biche par exemple, ou n'avoir rien à voir, par exemple celui de Lavande était un cygne tandis que celui de Seamus était un renard. Celui de Neville en l'occurrence était un ours brun, et en plus si Hannah disait qu'il avait donné un message ça voulait dire qu'il avait parlé avec sa voix. Ça voulait donc dire que Ali et les autres avaient réussi. Ils n'étaient pas surpris que Hannah ne soit pas avec eux, bien qu'Angélique et Hermione ne soient pas très proches de la guérisseuse, elle était sous leur protection si quelque chose arrivait à Neville, et il était donc hors de question de la prendre dans une mission dangereuse pour aller le récupérer. Si Hannah était une combattante plus expérimentée les choses seraient peut être différentes, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elles prennent Hannah avec elles. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air en colère de ne pas avoir été dans le groupe de secouriste, comprenant qu'elle les aurait plus ralentis qu'autre chose. Et puis le groupe n'aurait pas été aussi concentré sur la mission que ce qu'ils auraient du si ils avaient quelqu'un à protéger en plus.

"Arriver d'où ? Et qui est Neville ?" Joz demanda un peu jaloux de voir un tel soulagement sur le visage de SON âme sœur

"Neville est un ami à nous, il a été capturé par l'autre camp il y a quelques jours et un groupe est parti le chercher." Luna répondit avec son sourire habituel "Il est l'âme sœur et le fiancé d'Hannah. Hannah je te présente mon âme sœur... Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom." elle dit doucement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

"Oh oui pardon, je m'appelle Joz, d'où on vient on m'appelle Diamond Joz." Joz répondit gêné de ne pas s'être présenté correctement, il avait tellement l'habitude qu'on sache qui il était en même temps...

Thatch allait visiblement taquiner son frère, s'avançant même pour faire cela, sous l'oeil amusé de Izo, quand leur attention se porta vers la forêt. Les pirates crurent qu'un feu venait de commencer, après tout ils avaient vu des flammes, cependant ce qui se passait n'avait rien à voir avec un feu de forêt, en revanche leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts et totalement choqués, en effet un phénix rouge était là. La journée était de plus en plus étrange pour eux, pour autant ils n'auraient jamais cru rencontrer l'animal mythique qui était caractéristique du premier commandant.

L'attention des sorciers se portait également dans la direction du phénix rouge, mais pas en lui même, non plutôt dans le groupe qu'il venait de transporter avec lui, deux femmes et trois hommes, dont un torse nu, un des hommes vêtus soutenait d'ailleurs une des femmes qui pressait sur son ventre ce qui semblait être un habit et ce qui devait probablement être le haut de l'homme torse nu.

Les pirates qui se remettaient avec difficulté de ce nouveau choc, n'eurent même pas à se demander si les nouveaux arrivants étaient ou non des alliés, vu que la jeune femme qui leur avait été présenté comme Hannah, se mit à courir vers eux et ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans les bras de l'homme dévêtu en criant son prénom : "Neville". L'homme concerné, un brun assez musclé la reçut avec plaisir. La séparation avait visiblement été dure pour le couple.

Les autres sorciers étaient visiblement heureux de voir leur ami vivant et en bonne santé, bien qu'il y ait un certain tremblement dans ses membres, preuve de l'usage du _Doloris_ , il n'y avait que peu de blessures, ils pouvaient donc supposer assez justement que le séjour de leur ami n'ait pas été plaisant, loin de là même, les mangemorts n'avaient pas eu la possibilité ou le temps de s'occuper pleinement de lui, supposant probablement qu'ils avaient plus de temps. Chose sur laquelle Angélique avait parié, et une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait agi aussi rapidement, ayant appris où il se trouvait, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Les mangemorts sous estimaient beaucoup trop les elfes de maison, Kreature avait un réseau d'information absolument renversant et ne manquait pas d'informer sa maîtresse de toutes les informations qu'il jugeait importantes. Ayant servi la famille Black pendant trois générations, il savait très bien choisir les informations en fonction de la situation, et comme il vénérait sa maîtresse presque autant, voire plus, que son cher maître Regulus, et qu'elle le traitait bien et avec affection, il était un serviteur plus que dévoué. Sa loyauté n'était pas remise en question.

L'attention de Seamus, Padma et Luna se porta rapidement cependant sur la blessure de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, retenus en un chignon, laissant voir donc la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait sur le front, ainsi que celle qui touchait son œil, juste en dessous de la célèbre cicatrice d'ailleurs, son œil avait été gravement touché une fois où elle avait été capturé, Madame Pomfresh avait même craint que la jeune femme ne perde l'usage de son œil droit, cependant Hermione avait réussi à l'aider une fois de plus. La sorcière brune avait crée une potion, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard, dans un ouvrage que Angélique avait traduit, une bibliothèque qui était secrète et connue uniquement par quelques membres de leur groupe. La potion avait été administré à l'œil et en plus de lui permettre de voir sans problème, avait aussi ajouté le fait qu'elle pouvait en plus à présent voir la magie. Rien de bien extraordinaire bien sûr, mais quand il y avait un piège magique elle pouvait le voir. Une chose extrêmement pratique bien sûr. La cicatrice traversait donc la paupière de part en part, allant jusqu'à la mâchoire, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas été touché heureusement.

Angélique était soutenue par un des jumeaux Weasley, qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et un bras de la jeune femme concernée était sur ses épaules, le haut qu'elle maintenait sur son ventre était tâché de sang, et l'expression de son visage montrait qu'elle avait mal. Une chose rare vu qu'elle avait été soumise à un entraînement intensif de la part de Maugrey, mais aussi de la part de Scrimgeour qui avait insisté que montrer de la douleur était inutile. Disons juste que le seuil de douleur d'Angélique était bien supérieur à la normale, et que le ministère avait beaucoup de chance que Hermione écoutait sa meilleure amie, parce que sinon il aurait souffert en retour. Voir Angélique revenir totalement tremblante de session avec Scrimgeour, parce qu'elle devait devenir résistante au Doloris, être capable de continuer à se battre même sous ce sort, avait rendu fou de rage l'érudite du groupe, ainsi que Neville qui avait perdu ses parents à cause de ce sortilège. Mais Angélique avait dit qu'elle le ferait et qu'ils devaient la laisser faire, que Scrimgeour avait eu raison. Ils avaient tenté de la faire changer d'avis mais en vain, elle avait raison jusqu'à un certain point ils le savaient, mais ils savaient aussi que Scrimgeour l'utilisait bien trop souvent et qu'elle peinait à le supporter, il était très exigent et chaque erreur était du temps sous le sortilège supplémentaire.

La voir donc là, grimaçant de douleur, était donc très inquiétant, le haut couvert de sang ne faisait rien pour les rassurer. Alors ignorant les pirates, ils coururent vers elle, en criant 'Ali' pour Seamus et Padma et 'Lyra' pour Luna.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Seamus demanda en arrivant devant eux, et en examinant les autres. Il y avait des traces de coups, et c'était visible qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de blessures graves à part pour leur chef

"Elle a sauvé la vie de Georgie." Fred dit en regardant son jumeau qui aidait de son mieux Angélique, il avait failli le perdre et si elle n'avait pas pris le coup à sa place il l'aurait perdu, son frère, sa moitié, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

"Vous en faîtes pas c'est rien de méchant. Depuis quand il y a un navire dans le lac ? Parce que je suis sûre qu'il y était pas quand on est parti." Angélique demanda, tentant de détourner l'attention, tout en parlant ils avaient commencé à marcher, voulant aller à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit soignée et du coup ils étaient près des pirates. Le groupe qui venait d'arriver les observait avec méfiance, il était facile de voir que les habitants du bateau étaient forts et musclés, il y avait peu de doute qu'ils savaient se battre.

"Ali, ce n'est pas rien, tes organes tentent de sortir de ton corps." George dit sérieusement

"Rien d'irréparable, donc pas besoin de faire ces têtes, je vais pas mourir de suite. Je vais juste être attachée à un lit pendant un certain temps." Angélique rétorqua en observant tour à tour les pirates, son regard s'attardant en croisant le regard bleu d'un blond. Elle eut du mal à détourner le regard, mais fut obligée de le faire quand George d'un geste rapide la hissa dans ses bras, la portant doucement, il avait senti à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de marcher, aussi proche d'elle et la soutenant comme il le faisait c'était difficile de faire autrement après tout.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque et à son petit cri de surprise par rapport aux actions de George, il était connu après tout que Angélique avait horreur de l'infirmerie et qu'elle faisait tout pour en sortir le plus vite possible quand elle y était, pour le plus grand agacement de Madame Pomfresh qui menaçait à chaque fois de l'attacher et qui devait monter une surveillance assidue afin d'éviter qu'Angélique ne réussisse à partir. Elle y avait son lit attitré tellement elle y passait de temps, mais même son affection pour l'infirmière n'arrivait à l'attacher à l'endroit très longtemps. Elle aimait trop bouger pour être contente très longtemps dans un lit. Malheureusement pour elle, Madame Pomfresh était aidé par Hermione, et par Kreature qui voulait que sa maîtresse soit en bonne santé et en pleine forme.

"Ah je vois ce que c'est, Neville a Hannah, Ali est accueillie par tout le monde chaleureusement et elle va avoir une aventure passionnée avec notre chère Madame Pomfresh, tandis que nous, pauvre de nous, nous sommes dédaignés et ignorés par tous." Fred dit dramatiquement en se jetant sur Hermione pour pleurer dans ses bras, mais la brune l'évita avec aise, un sourire montant sur ses lèvres en voyant les actions du farceur.

"Courage mon gars. Et Luna vous a pas dit, elle vient de rencontrer son âme sœur dans un pirate qui, avec son équipage, vient d'arriver dans notre monde." Seamus dit ensuite avec un grand sourire, Padma avait certes réussit à le stopper, mais là il allait avoir des renforts.

De suite Fred se releva et chercha l'âme sœur de la blonde, Hermione regardant avec plus d'attention les pirates. Neville et Hannah se séparant pour faire de même que leurs compagnons. Seuls George et Angélique n'en firent rien, et vu ce que la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes disait, il était clair que ce n'était pas par sa volonté, George était déterminé à l'emmener à l'infirmerie et ne se laisserait pas distraire.

"Mione tu as carte blanche et tu es en charge." Angélique finit par dire, se résignant à son sort

"Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi pas moi ?" Fred protesta de suite

"Parce que je ne veux pas Poudlard détruite." Angélique répondit "Tu peux agir, mais tu connais les règles."

Fred sembla se contenter de ça vu qu'il lança un sourire carnassier à Joz, Seamus lui ayant montré de qui il s'agissait tandis que Hermione sortait sa baguette.

"Alors comme ça tu es l'âme sœur de notre petite sœur ?" elle demanda d'une voix douce mais pas du tout rassurante, Joz dut se contrôler pour ne pas reculer en la voyant avancer. Il était un pirate, il pouvait gérer sans peur la rencontre avec la famille de son âme sœur, il pouvait... il était absolument terrorisé mais il allait y arriver... enfin il espérait..


	4. Une rencontre attendue

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu d'attente désolée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bonne Lecture et merci à tout ceux qui lisent, mettent en favoris, suivent et surtout commentent.**

elo-didie : **Désolée, on ne verra pas de scène où Joz manque de se faire pipi dessus à cause des sorciers et de leur désir de protéger Luna, au début j'avais pensé le faire, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Si ça change je ferai un chapitre bonus sur ça, promis.**

luna park : **Faut bien que je vous pousse à la curiosité pour que vous continuez à me lire quand même. Mais cette fois tu verras j'ai été gentille, enfin si on peut dire ça. Bisous :)**

Aurore Heart : **Thatch ne ratera jamais une occasion pour taquiner les autres, en plus maintenant il aura l'aide de Fred et George.. tous aux abris ;D Je voulais accentuer le lien et les pensées de Marco et Angélique, une fois que tu auras lu ce chapitre j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi, il fallait du temps. Patience jeune padawan quand même. Il ne faut pas nous les brusquer nos futures tourtereaux. C'est vrai que la réaction des sorciers aux fruits du démon peut être intéressante. Idée à creuser. Oui j'imagine bien Joz, badass et super strict d'habitude tout timide et hésitant devant Luna. Ce serait juste énorme quand même.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Un chapitre un peu moins comique mais je réponds à ta demande ;)**

sabrina-visiteur : **Depuis que tu l'as posté j'ai relu ton commentaire je ne sais pas combien de fois et il me fait toujours méga sourire, merci beaucoup. J'ai fait un petit aperçu entre eux quand même, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai stoppé à l'arrivée du phénix, là ça aurait été cruel. J'y ai pensé j'avoue, mais je voulais mettre Fred et George, en plus j'étais presque sûre que je me ferai tuer par écran si j'avais fait ça. Tu as assez bien percé le caractère d'Angélique, il va en baver notre phénix pour la faire se détendre avec lui, mais il aura du soutien. Mais je te laisse lire, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses après. Bye**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, un peu de délai pour accéder à ta requête mais voilà :)**

lilylys : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. En même tant quand tu vois Marco, tu peux comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à se détacher de son regard franchement. Mais Angélique est Superwoman, enfin tu verras je pense ce que je veux dire ;)**

Hyakuya D Ren : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, voici donc la suite et la rencontre. Bonne lecture**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.**

: **Merci beaucoup :)**

Cela faisait déjà un jour depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde étrange, les choses n'étaient pas beaucoup plus claires à présent, mais entre Padma Patil, Hermione Granger et les remarques des autres jeunes sorciers, les pirates avaient une meilleure idée sur la situation. Les choses n'étaient vraiment pas brillantes, ils étaient bel et bien arrivés dans un monde en guerre, et pas n'importe quelle guerre : non, une guerre civile entre sorciers. Une qui avait causé déjà pas mal de dégâts, oh ils n'avaient rien dit d'évident ni rien, mais c'était visible dans les postures, dans la tension qu'ils avaient et aussi dans les cicatrices qu'ils portaient.

Marco était assez curieux de nature, c'était quelque chose qui était vrai tout le temps mais que peu de personne hors de l'équipage, ou plutôt hors de sa division et des autres commandants, s'en rendait compte. Si il avait une énigme sous les yeux, alors il était obligatoire pour lui qu'il la résolve, pareil pour un puzzle ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était quelque chose qui faisait de lui un brillant stratège parce qu'il aimait percer les ennemis et leur stratégie. Pops était doué à ça aussi bien sûr et il voyait beaucoup, parce qu'il avait de l'expérience et ça, ça avait toujours du poids, néanmoins Oyaji écoutait les remarques de Marco, et des autres aussi, et avec tout ça il réussissait à faire une stratégie excellente, même sur un champ de bataille, en train de se battre Barbe Blanche en était capable.

Il était donc extrêmement curieux de ce monde étrange où Thatch, par mégarde, les avait envoyé, les coutumes, l'histoire de ce monde, les différents pouvoirs des sorciers, tout cela l'intéressait donc. Il y avait cependant une chose qui l'intéressait plus, ou plutôt quelqu'un, la jeune femme qui était arrivée la veille et qui avait été gravement blessé, néanmoins elle avait presque agi comme si de rien n'était. Il avait été impressionné, il le reconnaissait, mais surtout il était curieux du fait qu'il avait eu du mal à arracher ses yeux d'elle, elle était belle, de ça il n'avait pas le moindre doute mais il était un pirate qui était allé à pleins d'endroits et donc il avait rencontré beaucoup de femmes, même Boa Hancock, réputée pour être la plus belle femme du monde et une Shickibukai depuis moins d'un an. Ils avaient croisé les Kujas peu avant qu'elle n'accepte son titre, et elle avait un sale caractère, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était belle, un peu trop jeune à son goût mais elle était belle. C'était vrai qu'à 40 ans, il n'avait pas vraiment d'attirance pour les jeunes filles de 20 ans, enfin à part son âme sœur, où qu'elle soit, mais il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi jeune que ça dans le cas où il la rencontrerait. Pour autant, la femme de hier était saisissante, c'était le genre de femme qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer, il avait senti qu'elle était puissante avec son haki, même si c'était difficile à comparer, comment savoir qui était vraiment puissant quand il ne savait pas les bases après tout. Mais en la comparant au niveau des autres sorciers elle était nettement plus puissante, le seul à pouvoir être comparé était le vieil homme à la barbe longue et aux robes dehors de sa puissance, son être même attirait l'attention, elle avait le corps musclé et fort, pas avec des muscles saillants mais ils étaient néanmoins présents, c'était surtout son visage qui avait captivé son attention. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon, laissant son visage totalement dégagé, rien ne cachait les cicatrices qu'elle portait, une en forme d'éclair sur le front à droite, elle était étrange, surtout parce qu'elle paraissait avoir explosé de l'intérieur. La deuxième attirait un peu le regard aussi, partant de son œil gauche et descendant jusqu'à en dessous de ses lèvres, passant bien par l'œil et le bord des lèvres au passage, mais en réalité ce qui avait surtout fasciné Marco c'était les yeux de la jeune femme, leur couleur à la base était unique, ils semblaient contenir les plus belles pierres précieuses au niveau de leur couleur verte, que ce soit l'émeraude, la diopside et la pierre de jade, celui traversé par la cicatrice en revanche était encore plus unique, la pupille au lieu du noir habituel était dorée. Cela donnait un effet saisissant.

Il avait posé des questions discrètes aux sorciers par rapport à elle, il avait vu à quel point ils tenaient à elle, à quel point ils lui étaient loyaux. C'était quelque chose dont il avait facilement eu la confirmation, puisque même si ils avaient répondu ça avait été avec prudence. Même si Joz était l'âme sœur de Luna, c'était visible que tant qu'ils ne prouvaient pas qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance, alors ça ne compterait pas. Leur chef, cette jeune femme, valait trop à leurs yeux pour tout dire à son sujet. Il ne savait même pas son nom vu qu'ils avaient continué à l'appeler avec des surnoms, c'était frustrant pour lui, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était autant fasciné.

C'était dans un effort de se changer les idées, et aussi d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde, qu'il était parti se balader dans le château appelé Poudlard, pour une raison étrange, ce nom était vraiment particulier quand même. Thatch avait décidé de se joindre à lui, surtout pour éviter Izo qui bien que ravi pour Joz était loin de l'être avec son propre âme sœur. Le cuisinier en chef et commandant de la quatrième division avait donc pris la décision, sage, de se tenir à distance pour le moment. Non qu'il ne soit pas heureux de son choix, les portraits vivants étaient vraiment géniaux, de même que les fantômes, même si c'était un peu flippant quand même, le rouquin était sûr que c'était à cause de toutes les chaines qu'il portait, et du sang, surtout du sang. C'était d'un cliché quand même les chaines.

La voix du rouquin, qui n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Moby Dick, se tut enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de Marco qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez mais il n'allait rien dire, après tout Thatch considérerait ça comme un succès et ça ne ferait que l'encourager d'avantage. Marco était néanmoins curieux par rapport au silence soudain de son ami, une rapide vérification avec son haki lui apprit la raison, tandis que le Second de l'équipage observait une peinture, Thatch avait remarqué la personne en haut des escaliers. Marco observa de nouveau la femme qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis la veille, elle était vraiment belle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés cette fois et ils retombaient bien bas sur ses épaules, elle était très mince, presque trop en réalité, elle était assez grande en taille également, il était aussi visible qu'elle était toujours blessée, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait un bandage sous son haut, et en plus elle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait.

"Ne devriez vous pas être toujours à l'infirmerie, vous saignez yoi, je sais pas comment ça se passe ici, mais chez nous c'est pas vraiment bon signe yoi." il dit, attirant son attention brusquement, elle ne les avait visiblement pas remarqué vu qu'elle avait été occupé à regarder derrière elle

Il l'avait tellement surpris apparemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre de là où elle était en train de descendre l'escalier et qu'elle tomba en avant, Marco réagit d'instinct et réussit de justesse à la réceptionner dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la brusquer trop au vu de sa blessure. Il avait un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa hanche, de près ses yeux étaient encore plus fascinants.

"Ici aussi ça peut être un problème, mais j'ai horreur de l'infirmerie, je suis en fuite présentement, si j'arrive à mon appartement avant que Poppy ne me rattrape je suis sauve." elle répondit plutôt distraitement, occupée comme elle l'était à le dévisager surprise, et il pouvait déceler aussi une dose importante de peur dans son regard, pris comme il était par la réflexion de pourquoi elle avait peur, il lui fallut quelque secondes pour enregistrer les mots qu'elle avait prononcé et là il ne voulait plus la laisser partir, il avait commencé à resserrer instinctivement son bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle siffla de douleur, et il se rappela brusquement sa blessure, il relâcha un peu mais pas totalement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, et il avait honnêtement un peu du mal à réaliser, son âme sœur était là et tout comme Joz elle était une sorcière.

Les yeux bleus et ceux verts s'observèrent un moment en silence, absorbant comme le moment, tandis qu'à côté Thatch était partagé entre la gêne et la joie, la joie parce que c'était super que Marco ait trouvé son âme sœur, il était possible de vivre sans bien sûr, mais c'était quand même mieux avec la personne littéralement faite pour vous, mais gêner quand même d'être présent au moment de leur rencontre, bien sûr il allait se moquer de son frère quand la situation sera plus claire. Néanmoins il était gêné par leur position, ils ne faisaient rien, mais il y avait une réelle intimité dans la manière où ils se regardaient.

Des pas se firent entendre et Angélique se défit de l'embrasse de Marco avec regret, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, non seulement Poppy n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte de son absence,si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, mais en plus elle ne voulait pas voir le directeur ou le ministre, pas seule et encore moins dans son état.

"Attends, on doit parler de..." Marco commença à dire uniquement pour se taire devant la panique qu'il voyait dans ses yeux

" _Tu ne dois pas dire que tu es mon âme sœur. C'est trop dangereux, pour nous deux._ " Angélique dit mentalement, utilisant une variante de la légilimencie, Alastor la lui avait appris au cas où, elle ignorait si Dumbledore la connaissait ou non, mais elle était reconnaissante à son mentor. Les portraits étaient obligés de répondre aux questions du directeur par rapport à ce qu'ils entendaient, pas à ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle était amie avec la plupart et elle savait qu'ils n'approuvaient pas des actions de Dumbledore et Scrimgeour, du coup ils ne diraient rien par rapport à Marco et elle, mais si jamais le directeur avait des soupçons et qu'il leur demandait si ils avaient entendu que Marco était son âme sœur... les conséquences pourraient être très graves autant pour elle que pour lui.

Luna était venue la voir pour lui parler de son âme sœur et des amis de ce dernier, Angélique avait donc entendu parler du blond qu'elle avait aperçu et qu'elle avait eu du mal à quitter des yeux. D'après Luna, qui le tenait elle même de Joz, c'était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne voulait pas l'attirer dans la guerre. Avec la possibilité d'un autre monde, et Luna qui avait son âme sœur, alors ça voulait dire qu'Angélique serait peut être capable de protéger vraiment ses proches, qu'ils avaient un échappatoire. Elle n'avait pas d'illusion pour elle même, elle mourrait dans cette guerre que ce soit via Voldemort et ses sbires, ou Dumbledore et Scrimgeour, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. La question c'était combien elle prendrait avec elle. Si elle pouvait détruire les menaces pour les siens avant de mourir, alors elle partirait en paix. Son âme sœur serait mieux sans elle, elle en était sûre, elle n'amenait que du danger sur ceux qu'elle aimait. Avoir un lien pareil avec elle, était équivalant d'une condamnation à mort, heureusement elle avait un peu plus de possibilité grâce aux dernières actions de Ron, mais c'était néanmoins une menace grave. Elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de Marco, peut importe ce que sa magie disait, si le lien n'était pas renforcé alors rien ne les retenait ensemble et il ne souffrirait pas quand elle serait tuée. C'était pour le mieux, elle était suffisamment égoïste avec ses amis, mais ça suffisait.

" _On doit quand même parler, je veux te connaître yoi._ " Marco répondit après s'être remis de la surprise d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant donc il jugeait sa réaction normale, néanmoins même si il était surpris il ne voulait pas perdre la chance de connaître son âme sœur, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas la laisser sortir de son champ de vision.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'elle hésitait et la panique n'avait pas disparu, loin de là, mais ce qui l'effraie plus c'est la résignation qu'il peut voir.

" _D'accord, je ne sais pas quand mais je viendrai pour qu'on parle._ " elle accepta et commença à partir mais c'était déjà trop tard

"Potter, qu'est ce que vous faîtes en dehors de mon infirmerie ? Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de partir." Poppy l'avait rattrapé, Angélique néanmoins ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu amusée par la réaction des deux pirates ils semblaient absolument terrifiés, elle pouvait comprendre le sentiment, Poppy malgré son apparence de grand mère douce qui vous donne des biscuits et des bonbons dans le dos des parents, était en réalité une puissante sorcière et une guérisseuse remarquable. Elle avait aussi un sacré caractère, mais vu qu'elle était en charge de l'infirmerie de Poudlard c'était compréhensible. Et en plus elle soignait Angélique depuis plus de quinze ans, elle avait l'habitude de comment elle était.

"Vu que je dois rester allongée je me suis dit que je pouvais rester sous la garde de Mione et de Kreature, pas besoin..." Angélique commença à dire avant que Poppy n'envoie deux sorts sur elle, elle évita le premier par réflexe mais tomba pour le second à cause de la douleur

"Retour à l'infirmerie, immédiatement et je ne veux pas vous voir debout pour encore trois jours minimum. Et après ça, pas de duel ou d'entraînement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sinon je double le temps passé dans mon domaine." Poppy dit en la faisant léviter

"Boss tu t'es fait attrapé." deux voix retentirent dans le couloir

"Distraite par les pirates..." Fred commença

"On peut comprendre vraiment, bien sûr ils ne sont pas aussi magnifiques.."

"Et séduisants que nous, mais on ne peut pas égaler l'excellence après tout..."

"Donc on leur en veut pas, mais il y a quand même quelque chose à voir chez eux." George finit, les deux pirates les regardaient surpris, quoique le rouquin avait aussi un sourire sur le visage, Angélique craignait un peu une association entre eux trois. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur ce Thatch, si elle se souvenait des descriptions d'Hermione et Luna correctement, mais il lui semblait qu'il était un farceur. Et bien qu'elle aimait voir les autres rires des blagues des jumeaux, elle savait aussi que trop auraient des conséquences et elle ne voulait pas les encourager.

"Fred, George." Angélique dit simplement, une demande claire dans sa voix

"Et si on vous faisait faire le tour de Poudlard.." George proposa

"Avant de vous raccompagner à votre navire, Poudlard peut être..."

"Un peu un labyrinthe quand on la connait pas."

"Ce serait volontiers oui, nous ne savons pas grand chose de ce monde, et on a beaucoup de question yoi." Marco accepta ses yeux sur Angélique qui était lévitée vers l'infirmière

Angélique ne put d'ailleurs pas suivre la suite de la conversation parce que Poppy était visiblement pressée de la ramener dans son domaine.

"Parfois Potter je me demande à quoi vous pensez. Vous êtes blessée gravement, je sais que le simple fait de vous asseoir fait un mal de chien, et je ne parle pas de marcher, pour autant vous êtes sortie..." Poppy râla

"Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être dans l'infirmerie Poppy, il y a trop en jeu et je suis une cible là bas." Angélique répondit fatiguée, ce que disait Poppy était vrai, elle avait mal, horriblement mal mais elle ne regrettait pas sa blessure, parce que si ça n'avait pas été son ventre ça aurait été la tête de George et il aurait été tué. Elle préférait grandement cette option, même si elle avait horreur d'être immobilisée de la sorte. Cependant c'était vrai qu'allongée dans l'infirmerie, elle était une proie facile, on ne pouvait pas savoir quand un espion était dans le groupe à Poudlard, et son soucis n'était pas qu'avec Voldemort, ça serait plus simple sinon, et avec ce qu'elle venait de faire pour Neville, elle savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Dumbledore et Scrimgeour avaient horreur quand elle ne se comportait pas comme une bonne petite arme, seule Poppy avait réussi à les tenir à l'écart pour éviter qu'ils ne lui fassent la leçon, mais ça viendrait bien assez vite malheureusement. Elle espérait juste être la seule à en payer les conséquences, parce que si ils s'en prennent aux siens pour lui donner une leçon, elle allait tous les massacrer, elle ne pourrait pas revivre ce qui c'était passé avec Ron... rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de s'écrouler. Il avait été un peu un idiot par moment, mais il avait été loyal, après la mort de Sirius il avait ressorti ses priorités et il avait été là pour elle, jusqu'à la fin où il l'avait protégé de nouveau. Ça faisait quatre ans, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Plongée dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs elle se laissa installer sur le lit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Kreature arriva pour lui donner des documents afin de la distraire, Fumseck volant peu après pour s'installer près d'elle. Elle allait réussir à protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait et renverser les trois idiots dangereux, elle devait y arriver.

Fred et George étaient amusants, Marco devait bien le reconnaître, mais il était aussi impatient et même si il appréciait les anecdotes qu'ils racontaient à propos d'eux, des membres de leur famille, de Luna, de Mione, qui était la brunette qui était restée en charge pour questionner Joz, ou plutôt pour le terroriser, ils n'avaient jamais vu Joz aussi pâle, même quand il était recouvert de diamant, et de Ali.

"Ali, c'est la femme qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure c'est ça ? Ali Potter c'est son nom ?" Thatch demanda, voyant la curiosité et l'impatience de son frère

"C'est un des surnoms qu'on utilise oui." Fred confirma

"Elle en a plusieurs yoi ?" Marco questionna, intéressé par la discussion

"Oui, elle s'appelle Angélique Lyra Potter-Black, enfin elle a d'autres titres mais ce sont les deux principaux, mais Angélique c'est long alors du coup on lui a trouvé un surnom Ali, c'est celui que la plupart d'entre nous utilise." George et Fred expliquèrent

"Pourquoi pas Angie ?" Thatch questionna, ça semblait plus évident, néanmoins à sa question les deux farceurs perdirent leur sourire

"On avait une amie qui s'appelait Angelina, elle avait notre âge et du coup deux ans de plus que Ali, le surnom Angie était déjà pris." George dit simplement, une main sur l'épaule de son frère, Angie et lui n'étaient pas âme sœurs ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait été leur amie et le premier amour de Fred. Sa perte s'était fait bien sentir et c'était toujours sensible.

"Désolé." Thatch dit simplement, Marco appuyant la pensée avec un regard désolé et un hochement de la tête

"Luna a tendance à appeler Ali, Lyra en utilisant son second prénom, on lui a jamais demandé pourquoi mais ça va à la Boss donc c'est pas un soucis." Fred dit ensuite pour changer le sujet

"La Boss yoi ?" Marco demanda

"Ali nous a aidé à apprendre à nous battre, que ce soit au niveau physique ou simplement en duel de magie. Elle est la Boss." ils répondirent tranquillement

Finalement, et avant que la patience de Marco ne puisse exploser, ils étaient de retour au Moby Dick. A peine sur le pont, Marco se tourna vers les jumeaux, notant que Luna était avec Joz tandis que Padma et Hermione étaient en train d'étudier les tablettes, sous la surveillance de Seamus comme la veille.

"Bon, je vous ai laissé nous faire faire une visite guidée du château, j'ai accepté d'être patient yoi, mais ça suffit. Je veux des réponses sur pourquoi mon âme sœur ne veut pas que ça soit connu et semble penser que c'est dangereux yoi." Marco dit une voix calme et contrôlée mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient voir qu'il était à bout de patience. Ils étaient devant le siège du capitaine, et il n'y avait que des commandants autour, pas les simples pirates.

"Son âme sœur ?" Padma questionna curieuse quand à son identité, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait penser ça, en conséquence de quoi cette nouvelle pouvait être une excellente ou catastrophique.

"Lyra, c'est elle n'est ce pas ?" Luna demanda de sa voix légère et une fois qu'elle eut obtenue confirmation par Fred elle continua "Ça explique un peu mieux votre réaction hier, elle avait du mal à vous quitter des yeux et c'était similaire."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un lien faisant ça." Izo commenta

"C'est un peu rare chez les sorciers, mais ça arrive, surtout quand la magie d'un des membres est particulièrement puissante. Ali est puissante. Au final ça n'a pas de conséquences ni rien, ça renforce juste l'intérêt des deux âmes sœurs au début. Il est supposé que c'est le moyen pour la magie d'être sûre qu'aucun des deux ne nient le lien, après ce n'est qu'une supposition." Hermione expliqua

"Ça arrive aussi parfois chez nous." Barbe Blanche dit après un moment de réflexion "Les gens concernés ont en général le haki impérial."

Les sorciers étaient visiblement perdus par rapport au haki et qu'est ce que c'était, mais Marco s'en moquait, il voulait des réponses et savoir que son âme sœur était une puissance sorcière ne faisait pas partie des réponses. Il le savait déjà en plus.

"Pourquoi pense t'elle que c'est dangereux yoi ?" Marco demanda, décidant de se concentrer sur le plus urgent

"Parce que ça l'est." Hermione répondit de suite, elle était visiblement en charge, en tant que seconde Angélique et sa meilleure amie c'était attendue. "On vous a dit qu'on était en guerre et on vous a fait un rapide résumé, mais c'est très compliqué. Le type de l'autre camp Jedusor, c'est son nom à la base, veut la mort de Angélique, il était prêt à la tuer quand elle était bébé à cause d'une prophétie, mais maintenant c'est plus pour ça. C'est parce qu'elle a prouvé encore et encore qu'elle était une menace contre lui en s'opposant à lui, et tenant bon, et en gênant ses plans. Elle n'est plus simplement une menace parce qu'elle représente un symbole d'espoir parce qu'elle a survécu quand elle était bébé alors qu'il a du disparaître pendant plus d'une décennie. Non maintenant elle est une menace parce qu'elle a prouvé qu'elle était une adversaire redoutable.

On est tous des cibles aussi pour lui, parce que on est dangereux mais aussi parce qu'on est important pour elle, et qu'il veut la faire souffrir, la briser émotionnellement. Il veut pouvoir lui dire qu'il a tué tout ceux qu'elle aime à cause d'elle. Rien que pour ça le fait que son âme sœur existe et qu'elle l'ait rencontré, est dangereux, mais ça va plus loin encore. Si un sorcier est prêt à aller suffisamment loin dans la magie noire, la magie interdite à cause du danger qu'elle représente et des horreurs qu'elle cause, et que ce sorcier tue un âme sœur, il peut se servir du lien qui existait avant pour en créer un nouveau, un lien plus sombre et plus porté entre un maître et un esclave ou plus simplement entre un marionnettiste et sa poupée.

Si quelqu'un vous tuait, en sachant qui vous étiez pour Ali, alors il pourrait la briser et ne faire d'elle qu'une simple poupée qui n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne. Elle n'aurait même pas la pensée de faire autrement.

Angélique est notre chef, elle est celle que l'on suivrait n'importe où parce qu'on lui fait confiance et qu'elle veut le mieux pour nous. La raison pour laquelle elle se plit autant aux règles c'est pour nous protéger, qu'on ne perde personne afin qu'ils ne puissent lui donner une leçon quand elle désobéit. Elle se comporte comme une arme pour eux, afin de nous protéger et parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Mais ils savent qu'elle ne leur obéira pas dans toutes les situations, et c'est ce qu'ils veulent, sa soumission.

Et ce qui est vraiment dangereux maintenant, c'est que si Jedusor veut la tuer, les deux qui veulent la contrôler et faire d'elle leur arme, ce sont Dumbledore et Scrimgeour. Et ils sont parfaitement capable de faire ça à Angélique en se cachant derrière la nécessité pour battre Jedusor et ses hommes, et pour le plus Grand Bien." Hermione expliqua en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tous les commandants présents ainsi que Barbe Blanche étaient pris d'horreur en comprenant la situation.


End file.
